Chapter 7: Power From The Sun/Walkthrough
Objectives Objective 1: Restore power to the Transport Hub Objective 2: Get to the Solar Array Base Sub Objectives *Repair elevator *Make way up to Security Sector *Disable Security Mainframe *Repair Arrays *Get back to Transport Hub *Escape to CEC facility Overview In this chapter Isaac Clarke finds out that he needs to get power to the tram station as Tiedmann has cut off power to the transport hub and life support to prevent Isaac advancing any further. Isaac asks Ellie if there is back-up power generators, she says no but there are solar arrays that have been 'mothballed for years' Isaac swiftly decides to go and check them out. He first goes to the elevator only to find that it has been completely moved out of place, Isaac must fix this by pushing the elevator back up using propulsion canisters, he then goes back to the elevator only to get ambushed by necromorphs, after a swift fight Isaac finds himself in the elevator on his way up to the main array access when he is ambushed again by tripods who bust the windows to the elevator and try to kill Isaac. After the encounter he arrives to find a locked door that only the foreman's rig can open, he finds the mutilated body of Howard Phillips. Isaac gets in and the AI ANTI locks him up using tri[ mines and asks the late foreman Phillips to identify his guest, there is no answer and Isaac has to blow his way through the mines. He comes to a large maintenance room and some more lovely trip mines, after this Isaac nearly gets sucked into space upon the firing of the trip mines often caused by the necromorphs that attack, he seals the breach and proceeds to hack the fuse box to the access elevator that will get him to the security mainframe. There he finds himself an engineer access tunnel leading to two rooms where he has to replace the fuses and get the mainframe to expose it's central energy cores, after accomplishing this he destroys the core and ANTI and her security systems shut down. Isaac proceeds to the solar arrays where he needs to re-align two of the three arrays, after doing this Isaac goes to the control pod and launches himself in a rocket powered chair toward the transport hub where he rendezvous with Ellie and Stross, after this they make a break for it out of the transport hub toward the CEC facility where Chapter 8 begins. Detailed Walkthrough As soon as you step out of the elevator, be on guard. Even though it may seem like a safe zone this room harbours a Leaper. Don't power through the room unless you have a ripper because there is also another necromorph surprise in the form of a legless Puker and for the sake of self preservation you don't want to be fighting them both at the same time. Be tactical take out the Leaper then the Puker. After you have finished in the, now, safe room proceed dwon the hallway towards a door remember to keep an eye open for the swarm, once you have dealt with hem go through the door into a passageway that leads to the solar array elevator. There is a problem with it and so proceed to the door that leads to the elevator maintenance bay. Continue to proceed through the doors until you come to a large room. Once you have opened all of the containers littering the room you can shoot the thrust canisters on the debris blocking the elevator's path. Once you have done this slam off those gravity boots and take Isaac Zero-G thrust towards the underneath of the elevator where you need to locate two thrust canisters slap them on the underneath of the elevator and shoot them with your equipped weapon, this will send the elevator back into its position. Now thrust back up to the entrance and re-engage those gravity boots so you can leave via the door you came in. As you go toward the elevator via the passage look out for a Leaper ambush, once you have dealt with him enter the, now working, solar array elevator. Once you walk into the elevator activate the controls and head on up, after this get into the center of the elevator and stay the hell away from the windows since some tripods will smash the windows and try to kill you. Keep your eye open on all of the windows because at least one Tripod will appear at each window, nip over to where they died to grab the loot at the end of the ride. Video Walkthrough Bugs One solar array might be missing, if you playing hardcore mode its game over. When you reach the Hacking Panel in the third room, it may not even be there. Only known way to fix this is to restart the game.